1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of containers for liquid beverages. Specifically, the present invention is related to the field of liquid beverage containers which: first, prevents the liquid from spilling or splashing out; second, inhibit heat transfer, keeping the contents warm or cold for a period of time; and third, through an effective shape, with a center of gravity close to the base, a mug which resists the tendency to tip over.
Part of the problem which the present invention addresses, is when liquid beverages are contained in a standard mug, the contents can spill or splash out from the top. The contents can be contained by a lid, but it is often cumbersome to remove and replace the lid whenever it is desired to drink from the beverage container. The present invention keeps the fluid from spilling or splashing out of the mug by supplying a lid which has a small notch aperture in the side which, when the lid is put in place, can restrain the fluid from spilling or splashing out from the top of the mug and also keep the fluid warm or cold by providing an insulating surface to the top of the mug. The present invention also is shaped so that the base is significantly wider than most mugs and by this feature it resists the tendency to tip over.
It is often desirable to carry hot liquids in places such as in an automobile. In such a circumstance the container for such hot liquids could be jostled around and it is possible that either the liquid could spill or splash from the top of the container, or the mug could slide or be tipped over. It is also unwise to place and replace a lid onto the mug when participating in an activity such as driving an automobile. The present invention addresses these concerns, in a unique mug and lid beverage container which allows the user to drink liquids from the container while preventing the contents from spilling or splashing from the top of the container, keeping the contents of the container hot or cold, and furthermore resisting the container's tendency to slide or tip over in an easy to manufacture mug and lid configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers which contain liquid beverages, such as standard mugs are known in the prior art. Containers known as vacuum bottles are comprised of two walls enclosing a vacuum chamber therebetween and fitted with a metal outer case. The vacuum bottle is completely sealed at its opening by means of a screw cap or cork. Liquid is conventionally dispensed from the vacuum bottle into a mug. While it is possible for one to drink directly from a vacuum bottle, it is not commonly done since the opening is not intended to function as a drinking lip and liquid can easily spill out during the drinking process.
Conventional glasses and mugs are commonly used to hold liquids for drinking purposes. However, their tops are completely open. As a result, the liquid can be retained at its original temperature for only a short period of time. In addition, if the container should accidentally be tipped, the liquid contained therein will spill out.
Therefore, there is no presently known apparatus in the prior art which can retain a liquid for drinking purposes at a temperature close to its original temperature for a period of time, assure that the liquid will not spill out if the container is tipped, and facilitates easy drinking of the liquid from the container.